Divine Sister Ranks
Divine Sister has a very clean, and consistent rank structure. Every rank is catagories into one of 7 categories: * �� Outsiders * ���� True Members * �� Bronze * ��Asset * ��Silver * ��Gold * ⭐ Divine �� Outsiders Refugee Those who are not a part of the group and are just playing the game for the fun. They receive a small candle with this rank. ��Tourists The first rank of the group which associates them with us. In order to become an official member of the Holy Order, they must subscribe to the Divine Sister’s YouTube channel and follow the guide given in our discord. ���� True Members �� Islander They are the straight supporters of our Order and members of the community. �� LGBTQ+ Islander They are part of the LGBTQ+! And members of the community. ��️‍�� Honored Islander Honored are those who have contributed to the Order through their work, donations or given encouragement and motivation to a large extent. �� Bronze ��Torium Trainee The new-coming staff of the Order. Their tasks are to assist new players and give them guidance when requested alongside announcing specific events and other matters during different times of the day. Amongst all that, they must also grow accustomed to being a part of staff: learn our ways, the layout of the asylum and how to efficiently do their jobs. This rank can be obtained through buying the gamepass, or completing the application form that is opened once a month! �� Torium Assistant Staff members who have learned the basics of being an efficient worker and have gained a rank in doing so. They are to keep an eye on the doings of Trainees and correct them if they get something wrong, dividing the workforce. They must also assist higher ranks when necessary. This rank can be obtained if the higher staff has recognized your knowledge on the job. �� Torium Helper Not much is currently known about this role, or it's job! It is a new role.. check back soon! �� Torium Nanny Formally known as Torium Maid, they are responsible for the housekeeping of the Sanatorium. They will ensure all patients are happy, and the Sanatorium is clean. They are given the ability to host certain activities! They are also given permission to rank members to Islander / LGBTQ+ Islander. �� Torium Courier Courier’s are responsible for paperwork in the sanatorium. They can also rank patients to LGBTQ Islander, and Islander if they are subscribed to the Holy Youtube Channel. They are given permissions to host certain activities that nobody else can. �� Torium Chaneler Chaneler's are the interns of middle ranks. They will be tasked with keeping order within the Courier - Trainee staff, offering them guidance and solving any sort of problems that occur. They’re given powers to also warn, rank and accept people as an effort for them to be able to prove their worth to become a Diener. This rank could only be a temporary position for Chanelers, which will filter out whether they’re active and skilled enough for the position of Diener. ��Asset ��Torium Contractor A part time developer, essentially a sub-architect to the Order. They’re tasked with making assets for the sanatorium. ✂️ Torium Tailor A clothing designer and stylist for the Order. Their job is to make and update clothes. ��Silver �� Torium Diener Dieners are the first of middle ranks. Their jobs consist of training the new Trainees, monitoring staff activity and handing out warnings where needed. At the asylum they’re allowed to host events such as lectures, outside activities and overall make sure that the players are occupied. Assisting Morticians during patient studies is also one of their jobs, as it educates them in their future duties. Dieners discuss and promote people from Trainee to Assistant. �� Torium Mortician Morticians are in charge of moderating the game. They perform duties such as physical/cosmetic surgeries or any procedures of the sort. They may also study people in isolation units with the cooperation of Dieners and later dissect given people. Warning people on what’s dangerous and of on-going emergencies is a must. Among those they also deal with exploiters and sort out bans, kicks and in-game warnings. Morticians are to discuss promotions from Assistant to Maid. To obtain this position, you must be approved by the Prioress and handpicked by the high ranks. ��Gold �� Torium Emissary The Emissary are tasked with taking care of the hospices and make sure everyone’s doing well. If complaints are made, they will look into the matter and do their best to solve it without any further complications or problems. As they are professional hospice members, they will do patients’ mental and physical diagnosis and report them to the Morticians. To obtain this position you must be handpicked by the Prioress, which will be based off of resilience, fast and rational reactions alongside heavy dedication. These gold ranks take care of the silvers. �� Torium Oracle The Oracle is there to help the Divine sister make decisions on future implementations and ideas. They are also essential to keeping everything in line, as they co-work with the Divine’s Prioress to oversee staff, yet they must also find themselves humble and work with people below them to secure the wellness of the staff. On the side, they also review the Trainee applications, and decide who they should accept. The Orcale is also permitted to host formal events such as memorials and funerals, but also entertainment events like parties and dance-offs. This rank can be obtained by being handpicked by the Prioress through extremely hard work; creativity gives extra points. These gold ranks take care of the silvers. ⭐ Divine �� Divine’s Prioress The head of staff. She oversees everything the staff does and most often than not has a final say in moderation. As staff is in their best interest, they consult with the Architects on what could be added as future features. This position can only be obtained if the current Prioress has retired and the replacement has been approved by the Divine Staff. Divine staff get a special catwalk to use in-game. ✋�� Divine’s Right Hand The Right hand assists the Divine Sister in her duties and makes sure her ideas are turned into reality. They have almost as much power as the Divine Sister, keeping the community and ranks in order alongside helping the Divine in her prestigious deals. ⚙️ Divine’s Architect The creators of the Order. They are the most involved with development and everything you see in the game has been built or scripted by them. They may also work on creating specific rules, protocols and/or instructions when necessary. This position can only be obtained when the Divine Sister and/or the Right Hand reach out to you. They are the main builder/scripter along side Divine Sister. ⭐ Divine Sister The leader and founder of Divine Sister. =